Etiquetas
by Nubes de Placer
Summary: ¿También él merecia algo de amor? ¿No? Por que a pesar de todo Sasuke Uchiha si conocía que era el amor...Y también la terrible pasión. Pareja: Sasuke y Naruto.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

— Hablan –

'Pensamientos'

_Flash _

**_Prologó_**

Su miembro palpito con fuerza mientras buscaba la estrecha cavidad del rubio, escucho el ahogado sollozo del rubio por las contantes descargas placenteras que el daba con sus dedos fuertes.

Rodeo con fuerza las piernas del chico y vio el pene de este, alto grande y glorioso en su esplendor, con un poco de semen en la punta. _Uhm _ _delicioso_. Sus ojos negros viajaron hasta los azules del rubio, mostro esa sonrisa orgullosa en sus delgados labios cuando vio como su acompañante portaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas tostadas y apretaba los labios adelantando el echo de la penetración. Intento no desvariar mientras empujaba con tanta calma y lentitud su miembro entre las piernas del rubio. Sabía que aquello no estaba mal, pero aún así tenía una espina de duda en mente y corazón. No todos los días se acostaba con su amigo de "casi" toda su infancia.

Apretó los ojos cuando entro con una embestida fuerte y certera en la estrecha y suave entrada del rubio, vio como el pene de su chico se balanceaba entre su vientre trabajado…Daba ganas de besar ese miembro, enterrar sus dientes en ese pedazo de carne deliciosa, chupar la punta y sorber el sabor del chico…Era sin duda uno de sus mejores fantasías.

Aspiro aire en una bocanada y se movió.

— _Ahh_… -soltó el rubio, el moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió con fuerza cuando lo penetro con fuerza bruta y se movía salvajemente – ¡S...asuke! –los ojos del rubio estaban dilatados y brillosos con deseo, un deseo impregnado en su cuerpo. De repente las imágenes de cómo había sido la primera vez llego a su mente, lo penetro con fuerza y Naruto lo agarro de sus fuertes hombros, cogiendo con sus manos grandes su cuerpo y apegándolo con más intimidad, sus cuerpo sudorosos se fusionaron. Sasuke se movió con más ahínco y con sus manos toco el pene erecto del rubio. Con su boca succiono una tetilla del chico, mordiendo el pequeño pedazo de carne, arrugando su ceño mientras entraba, por la contantemente presión en su miembro.

— ¡Muévete rápido! –pidió Naruto con la voz entrecortada, Sasuke dejo el pequeño pezón del rubio y cogió el otro mientras lo mordía con ferocidad. – ¡Sasuke! –pidió de nuevo. Apretó sus dientes cuando entro hasta el fondo y escucho la exclamación airosa de su amigo. ¡Qué delicioso! Sus ojos chocaron y Sasuke se acerco como el cazador, lento e imperturbable con unas gotas de sudor en sus frente, con su boca apretada y aguantando sus propios gritos, Naruto se acerco más a él haciendo que el pene del moreno entrara de nuevo, le beso. Naruto lo cogió del rostro y lo beso con desenfreno moviéndose con el dentro, diciéndole que no pare, que no lo haga y que lo haga con fuerza. El rubio grito con fuerza y apretó las piernas, Sasuke soltó un ronco gemido y cayo arriba del rubio, respirando agitadamente.

Muchas veces mientras lo hacían se preguntaban como había pasado aquello, y la respuesta estaba claro Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno. Ellos dos eran los culpables.

Naruto sentía el miembro del moreno todavía en su ano y apretó los brazos en las nalgas de Sasuke, este dejo hacerse y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Siempre igual…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola xD Umh, como comienzo ¿? Bien, como dice mí Nick (Es que mola) soy "Nubes de Placer" Vale, ¿Por qué el Nick?

Pues digamos que al principio quería algo picante y exuberante, luego pensé que si lo hacia con algo de "cariño" me saldría mejor, y heme aquí, con un Nick peculiar xDDD. Como habréis leído este fanfic sabréis que mi pareja favorita es el SasuNaru ^.^

Sobre la historia: todavía me estoy pensando si hacerlo en el mundo ninja o Universo alternativo. ¿Qué pensáis vosotras? C=

Este solo es el prologo, claro se adelanto a los hechos, pero aún así creo que era un poco mejor. Sobre la segunda pareja…Es Kakashi y Sakura, sin mentir será la primera vez que trabajare con esta segunda pareja KakaSaku, pero espero hacerlo bien y claro esta pareja la hago por alguien… {A una amiga que le gusta demasiado esta pareja}

Espero que les guste y haber que pasa…kukuku xP

Hasta luego ^^

Etiquetas.


End file.
